Just My Luck
by digiblue00
Summary: Inspired by the movie, Just My Luck. A story of how one person's luck can change with the help of another. SouMi


**(A/N: Whoopie! Today's my bdae and I would like to dedicate this fic to all those SouMi fans out there. The idea was inspired by the movie, Just My Luck. McFly, if there's a chance you could be reading this, just wanna say I love you guys!)**

**Just My Luck**

Misao cursed once more as she narrowly avoided getting hit by yet another car as she rushed through the streets of Tokyo. She turned her attention to her watch and cursed again. She was at least 35 minutes late! Cursing her luck, she jumped out of the way of an oncoming baby carriage and muttering a hurried 'sorry' at the old man she had bumped into.

Of all the days to be late, she picked such a fine day to be late! Just her luck! The batteries in her alarm clock had died and so hadn't woke her up that morning. By the time she had woken up it was already 2pm in the afternoon! Ok, probably her late wake up was due to the project she was rushing through, but then how was it possible for her to sleep for 13 hours straight! She stared at her calendar and noticed the yellow star drawn on top of the date. Peering at it closer, her eyes widened in horror when she realised the occasion. Muttering a few loud expletives, she rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

However, as luck would have had it, just as she was rinsing her long hair, the lovely jet of warm water suddenly stopped and she was left with a lot of soap still on her hair and worse of all, in her eyes. Screaming in anger she kicked the ceramic wall to her left and stubbed her toe, now howling with the pain from her toe and tried to rub it when she slipped and landed on her butt as well as knocking her head against the water pipe. Recovering from the pain, she tested the tap several times, turning the knob controlling the water's temperature. Finally, at her final attempt, the tap appeared to work- however with her fiddling of the water's temperature the water that came out was hot water!

After the terrible fiasco in the shower, Misao was glad to be out of her apartment. She glanced at her watch, its hand reading 3.15pm. She quickened her pace, hoping to reach the shop in time. Just as she made a left turn, a taxi appeared from nowhere and splashed onto her what appeared to be last night's water puddle. She stared at what was once a pristine white dress in horror! It was a brand new dress that she had specially bought for the occasion and now it was totally ruined! Ignoring the large brown patches on her dress, she continued to walk to the shop, it wouldn't do to fuss about the dress. She would have time for that later.

Rushing past dozens of people, she knew that she was about to reach the shop when she heard thunder rumbling and before she knew it, she was completely drenched. Too angry and too focused on her task of getting to the shop, she ignored the feeling of the dress' material clinging to her skin and dashed into the store. Quickly picking out the gift, she paid for it and dashed out again. She glanced down at her watch again. 4pm. Cursing under her breath, she quickened her pace again. Just as she was about to reach the bus stop, she suddenly slipped and fell. She looked to realise that the heel of her shoe had given way. Quickly standing, she hurriedly made her way to the bus stop and sat down. As she sat down, trying to catch her breath, she realised that the present was no longer with her! She frantically tried to look for it, but to no avail. She dashed back out to where she had fell down but couldn't find it anywhere.

Too frantic to care, she hobbled as fast as she could back to the store to buy another gift, only to find the capital letters spelling the word "CLOSED" staring back at her. She glanced back down at her watch. 4.45pm. Damn! She could not afford to take the bus anymore. Hobbling to the side of the street, she spent a good ten minute trying to flag down a taxi. Finally getting one, she quickly hopped it and told the driver where she was going. Yet, just as she thought things were turning out for the better, suddenly she felt the taxi slowing. She looked up to see that a terrible traffic jam had occurred due to the heavy rain. She looked down at her watch again, it was already 5.15pm!

She nervously chewed on her lip as she watched at the little progress the taxi was making. She stared at her watch, another ten minutes had gone by and they had barely moved an inch! Taking out her wallet, she stuffed a few bills into the surprised driver's hand and rushed out of the taxi. Holding her ruined shoes in her right hand, she hurriedly ran down the street. She came to a street crossing and impatient for time, dashed across it, narrowly avoiding the oncoming car. By now, the rain was slowly coming to a halt, but she was still nowhere near her destination. Avoiding the pain in her feet and the headache she was getting, she gritted her teeth and pushed herself faster.

Misao cursed once more as she narrowly avoided getting hit by yet another car as she rushed through the streets of Tokyo. She turned her attention to her watch and cursed again. She was at least 35 minutes late! Cursing her luck, she jumped out of the way of an oncoming baby carriage and muttering a hurried 'sorry' at the old man she had bumped into.

Recognising the familiar neighbourhood, she rushed into the building and into the lift. Seeing the terrible state she was in, she made a frantic attempt to look as human as she possible could, just as the lift reached the 8th floor. She took a deep breath and rang the door bell. Blue met green and before anything could be done, Misao found herself apologising furiously for the state she was in and how late she was.

She rambled on and on, trying to find a way to put into words the regret she felt. She looked up to see him smiling as usual.

"Sou-chan, I'm so sorry. I really wanted to be here earlier to pass you your present, but I lost it on the way and… and… I…"

Before she could say anything more, she found herself in Soujirou's warm embrace.

"Daijoubu, just the thought of it counts. Thanks"

With that simple statement, Misao found herself lost in his kiss. As the two of them shared their kiss she couldn't help but feel how lucky she was.

**(A/N: Okay, I don't know what occasion Misao was rushing for so it's up to you to decide. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please, as my bdae present, please review! Thanks!)**


End file.
